Torchwood et Le Docteur peuvent-il voyager ensemble ?
by Jones-Ariana
Summary: Le Docteur serait-il capable de prendre plus d'un passager régulier ?...


**Salut les gens ! Je vais publié ici un crossover entre Doctor Who et Torchwood :) **

**Pour Doctor Who sa se situe entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de la saison 4.**

**Pour Torchwood sa se situe entre le premier et le deuxième de la saison 2.**

**J'espère que sa vout plaira et j'aimerais avoir vos avis pour arranger quelques trucs dpnc, don't forget Reviews :D ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à leur créateurs et la BBC.**

_*Generique Torchwood*_

" Jack, ton visiteur VIP est là." La voie de Ianto Jones s'éleva dans le haut-parleur du Hub.

" Oh Yes ! " fit le Capitaine Jack Harkness qui traversa le Hub en trotinant jusque la porte d'entrée.

" Oh, je ne savais pas qu'on avait de la visite. " fit Gwen étonnée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec leurs vacarnes habituelles.

" Soudain dans une morge souteraine, par une nuit pluiveuse à Cardiff j'entend le chant d'un rossignole : Mademoiselle Martha Jones ! " Anonca solennellement Jack. Avant de faire un clin d'oeil furtif à l'intéréssée.

" Ce que c'est bon te voir Jack ! " Fit le jeune docteur Jones, après avoir enlacé Jack.

" Toshiko, Owen, Gwen et Ianto ! Voici Martha ! "

" Euh c'est un visite amical ou... " commenca Owen avant d'être coupée.

" Oui." Lâcha Martha plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait souhaitée.

Les occupant du Hub s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion où Ianto leurs servaient leurs tasses de cafés.

" Capuccino pour Madame." Fit-il digne d'un serveur du Plaza.

" Merci, Monsieur Jones." répondit l'intéressée en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Jack se racla la gorge afin d'interompre se moment de... il ne sais pas vraiment quoi et poursuivit :

" Martha que nous vaut ta visite ? "

" Jack... Se serait peut-être mieux qu'on parle en privée." Hésita Martha.

" Mais nous sommes en privé." Fit un Jack fusiller du regard par son équipe.

" Je veut dire que toi et moi... "

" On te gène peut-être, Martha ? " S'emporta Gwen

" Noon ! Noon ! Pas du tout je vous assure c'est plus pour votre sécurité a tout les quatres. " Fit Martha précipitamment.

" Martha, crois-moi tu peut tout me dirent devant eux."

" Ne viens pas te plaindre après Jack ! " Fit Martha vaincu.

" Non ne t'inquiête pas ma chère sauveuse." Il lui lança un clin d'oeil plein de sous entendu qui n'était gère passer inaperçut.

" C'est Le Maître. Il est revenu." Martha avait soudain reprit son sérieux et Jack avait son sourire encore figé sur son visage.

" C'est pas vrai ? Tu me charit ? " Dit Jack près a rire.

" Tu pense que je serai venue d'aussi loin pour te faire une plaisanterie ? Le club des survivants du monde c'est fini ! Et le Docteur reste introuvable ! Je l'appelle à chaque minute, mais rien ! Ce télephone peut capté _n'importe où_ et _n'mporte quand_ dans l'espace et le temps. Jack il vaut faire quelque chose ou sa se reproduira une deuxième fois, et je craint qu'elle sois pire que la première." Elle fini sa tirade en buvant une gorgée de café en attendant que Jack reprennent ses esprits et assimile se qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

" Comment tu sais qu'il est revenu ? Tu en est sûre ? " Jack ésperait que la jeune femme se trompe.

" Sûr et certaine, il m'as envoyer une lettre..." Elle sorti la dite-lettre de son sac et la tendit au Capitaine.

Cette scène se déroulai sous les yeux des autres membres de Torchwood ne comprennant qu'un mot sur deux.

" Jack ? Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?" tenta Gwen

Jack leva les yeux et croisa les regards de son équipe qui, était lui semblait-il totalement perdue. Alors il relu la lettre une deuxième fois, à voie haute.

_Ma chère Martha ! _

_L'humaine qui s'est échappée. Je te conseille de profiter de ta famille pendant qu'elle peut encore respiré. Je suis impascient de voir le visage décomposée du Docteur lorsqu'il les trouveras morts et le tien aussi bien-sûr. Ta soeur Tish sens vraiment bon ! Je la tuerait en première - je suis un gentleman tout de même!_

_P-S : J'aime la décoration de ta chambre !_

Il replia le morceau de papier et un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentilesse de m'explique cette histoire ? " Se lança Owen après plusieurs minute de silence.

Jack regarda furtivement Martha, elle n'est pas en état pour raconter quoique ce sois. Alors il se lança.

" Vous vous souvenez lorsque je suis parti pendant 2 semaines? " Tous hochèrent la tête a se souvenir ... déplaisant.

" Eh bien, juste avant que vous n'arrivier avec les cafés, je parlait avec Gwen. Puis mon détecteur de Docteur c'est mis en activité. "

Martha esquissa un sourire, son détecteur de Docteur était en faite la main de celui-ci qu'il avait perdue le jour de noël lors d'un duel, et il lui en était repousser une autre !

" Je l'ai pris avec moi et suis sorti de la base. J'avait raison il était juste là au dessus de nos têtes, il vient prendre de l'energie de la faille de temps en temps. Je me suis accroché a son veseau puis nous avons atteris à la fin de l'univers - quand je dit nous, il y avait aussi Martha avec le Docteur, elle voyageait avec lui - j'était encore mort et lorsque je suis revenu il y avait Martha qui m'a d'ailleurs hurlée dans les oreilles ! Nous avons vue une chasse a l'homme et bien entendu le Docteur est intervenu puis nous avons rencontré l'espéce canibal appelé ' Espèce du futur', beurk. Nous nous sommes dirigés - en courant bien-sûr - à la civilisation humaine la plus proche : Sayllo. C'était en faite une fusée avec tout les humains de cette planète. Il fuyaient cette terre pour se dirigée vers Utopia. Le professeur en change de la fusée était vieux et a tout de suite réclamé sont aide au Docteur. Nous avons découvert beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un seigneur du Temp sous forme humaine. Il nous a enfermé dans une pièce et nous a volé le TARDIS. Il s'y est regénérer. Le Docteur a donc utiliser mon manipulateur de vortex pour nous ramener 2 mois plus tard. Nous ne connaisions pas la nouvel forme du ' Maître'.

Arold Saxon était le nouveau premier ministre et Martha a reconnu sa voie comme était celle qu'elle avait entendu dans le TARDIS après la regénération du professeur. Saxon avait prévenue et enlever la famille de Martha. Dès sa rencontre avec la Docteur;

Il nous a captué le Docteur et moi. J'ai donc donné mon manipulateur de vortex à Matha et elle est partie avec. Pendant une année elle a parcouru la planète pour mettre le plan a execution alors que le docteur déperissait et que je mourrai au moin 30 fois par jour. Un jour - 365 jour pile aprés sont départ - elle est revenue, à sauver le Docteur, moi, sa famille et le monde, seule. Le Maître a été tué et brûler. Le Docteur a effacer cette année c'est sa que vous l'ignorés. Martha Jones a sauver le monde seule, et personne ne le saura.

" Mais si vous l'avez tué et brûler, comment se fait-il qu'il sois en vie ? " demanda Ianto

" Aucune idée. Le fait est que hormit Jack, Le Doteur et moi personne ne connaît cette histoire... " annonca Martha de but en blanc

" Et ce foutu Docteur ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! " s'indigna Jack.

" Bon. Martha j'ai un plan. " fit fièrement Jack en se levant.

" Tu dit sa pour me rassurer n'est-ce pas Jack ? " Un long silence se fît. " Je l'aurait parié après tout je te connaît dans très longtemps " se moqua la jeune femme.

" Ces problèmes d'ordre chronologique est vraiment embarassant. Quand est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir mourrir ?! "

Tous rigolèrent sauf Matha qui a perdue tout signe de sourire.

" Matha sa va pas ? " Demanda Gwen en la fixant.

" Jack, à propos de sa... de ton immortalité, ne t'en fait pas..." Martha parlait à présent d'une voie pleine de doute, pouvais t-elle lui dire ?

" Comment sa ? " Jack reprit son sérieux.

" Juste ne perd pas espoir et fait moi confiance, après ce qui se passe en ce moment je ne te reverrait peut-être plus jamais, mais toi sois sur que tu me revera, je serai l'une des dernière personnes que tu verra avant..."

" Martha Jones plus un mot ! " Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau arrivant de la pièce.

" Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'était comment dire, avec Rose. Enfin bref, Martha que faite vous à Torchwood ? " Il s'impterompit attendant une réponse. N'en ayant pas il poursuit : " Capitaine."

" Docteur où étiez-vous passé !? " hurla t-il en abattant son poing sur la table.

" J'ai dit que j'était a Canary Warf avec Rose. "

" Vous avez dit Canary Warf ? LE Canary Warf ? La bataile de Canary Warf ? " s'exclama Ianto.

" Essayé de le dire 5 fois super rapidement " le défia le Docteur.

" Docteur... Il est revenu. " Dit simplement Martha en lui tendant la lettre.

Le Docteur la lu dans le calme. La plia, la déplia et la relu. Il grimaça.

" Quelque chose ne va pas." Anonça t-il perplexe.

Il sorti ses fameuse lunettes 3D et s'éclama :

" Oh mais bien-sûr ! Je suis bête. Je suis bête. Je suis bête ! " Il s'imperromptit. " Je suis un génie ! "

"Euh et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il ce passe ?" Fit un Owen au bout de la crise de nerf, il ne comprenait vraiment rien a tout ses voyages spaciaux-temporel.

" Ce papier vien du passé ! " Il se stoppa l'air d'avoir enfin remarquer la présence des membres de Torchwood.

" Au faite je suis le Docteur."

" Oui on sais qui vous êtes. " Firent Owen, Gwen, Tosh et Ianto a l'unisson.

" Vous me prenez pour Hariette Jones ? " Pouffa le Docteur en faisant un clin d'oeil a Jack

" Quoi ?" Ianto n'en pouvais plus de la façon dont SON Jack regardait le Docteur.

" Lorsque j'ai commencé à voyage avec Martha, Harold Saxon s'était déjà présenté au élection. C'est un point dans l'espace et le temps, il fallait que nous allions tout les trois à la fin de l'univers pour que cela ce produise !

De plus, Martha lorsque nous sommes allés à cette reception donnée par le Professeur Lazarus, le Maître l'avait préparer en notre honneur, pour nous tué ! Et c'est à partir de ce moment que ta famille à été mise sous surveillance en disant que j'était un homme dangeureux - c'est un peu vrai mais bon - Souvien toi, Tish travaillait pour Lazarus et il aimait son parfait..." Il se stoppa pour donner l'occasion à Martha d'y réfléchir. Elle poursuivit alors.

" Le Maître m'as donc envoyé cette lettre en pensant qu'elle arriverai plus tôt mais elle est en retard donc le Maître est bel et bien mort ! Il ne s'en prendra pas a ma famille ! " Elle sauta dans les bras du Docteur en riant au éclats. " Mais Docteur comment il pouvait savoir que j'allait arrêter de voyagé avec vous ? Comment il pensais me retrouvée ?"

" Il ne le savait pas, je pense que s'il t'était arriver quelque chose, la lettre m'aurait été destiné... " Un silence digne d'une église s'installa entre les 2 personnes.

Jack l'imterrompit:

" Doc' qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Vous voyager toujours seul ?"

" Oui." Répondit le Docteur en Fixant Martha.

" Non, il n'est plus seul." Elle lui prit la main.

" Hey ?! Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas ? "

" Docteur je ne peut pas laisser mon équipe... " Fit Jack devant les regards implorant du reste de l'équipe.

" Jack, je sais que vous vous aimez intensement. Mais il n'était pas question que de vous."

Les concernés s'echangèrent des regards plein d'incompréhension.

" Waouw ! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur fit Gwen qui entra en première.

" C'est vrai ? J'avait jamais remarquer sa doit être la couleur des murs ... " fit un Jack ravi.

" C'est époustouflant" fit Ianto émerveiller par la décoration du TARDIS.

" C'est..." Tosh ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer sa surprise.

Owen quand à lui ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Alors. Voici. Mon. TARDIS." Il tourna autour du tableau de commande en prononcant sa phrase d'un ton rieur.

" Temps A Relativité Dimensionnel Inter-Spacial. Tardis ! Où voulez-vous allez ? C'est _Où_ vous voulez. _Quand_ vous voulez. "

" J'aimerai voir Cardiff dans le futur ! " Fit Gwen exiter comme une puce.

" Première arrivée première servie ! C'est parti, accrochez-vous ! Et ainsi le TARDIS décolla - comme à son habitude difficilement - avec de nombreux nouveau passager a bord.

_*Générique Doctor Who*_

**Je pense à une suite... Vous en dites quoi ? :/**


End file.
